peelfandomcom-20200213-history
30 September 1995 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-09-30 ; Comments *Start of show: "Howdy pards, it's another John Peel's Music On BFBS, and to start the programme this week, this is..." *John talks about his experiences recording Offspring and going to Germany to film Travels With My Camera: Autobahn Blues. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Ash: 'Angel Interceptor (CDS)' (Infectious) *Volcanos: 'Twilight At Rincon (7")' (Neurotic Bop) *Steve Stoll: unknown (12"-Perverted Truths)' (Proper N.Y.C.) *Amp: 'Get There (7")' (Linda's Strange Vacation) *Hole: 'Violet (CD-Ask For It)' (Caroline) *Barrington Levy & Beenieman: 'Murderation (7")' (Jah Life) :(JP: 'Busy week this week, because I'm doing another programme for one of the domestic services here, which is....it's one of those things you get talked into, in a way. They phone you up and ask you to do something, and you're kind of flattered that they want you at all, and so you go along, and the more you get into it, the better it is and yet the worse it is, because you realise it's going to take up an awful lot of time, and time is one thing you don't really have much of when you've got mountains of CDs and vinyl and so forth to listen to that you've not heard as yet. This week it involved me amongst other things going up to Halifax to interview a family who started a brewery and opened a pub there, entirely on their own initiative, on money that the son had got as a result of being run over at work. It's one of those things, you go up there, I was very tired when I went up there, awful drive up there, you have to drive there and stick your head out of the window to keep yourself awake. On the way back, I felt so uplifted. They were such great people, and great beer as well.') *Neanderthals: 'Arula-Mata-Gali (7")' (Spinout) *Panasonic: 'Kirjoituskone (12"-Four Tracks From The Album "Vakio")' (Blast First) *Captain Beefheart And The Magic Band: 'Tropical Hot Dog Night (CD-Live At My Father's Place)' (not on label) *Heavy Vegetable: 'Head Rush (7")' (Headhunter) *J&J: '100 Tons Of Bass (12")' (Strictly Underground) *Flying Saucer Attack: 'Everywhere Was Everything (CDS)' (Domino) *''(news - edited out)'' *Hard Trance: 'Black Sauce (12"-Euthanasia)' (Corrosion) *Red Eye: 'Special Delivery To My Heart (7")' (Decomposition) :(JP: 'Here's a golden gasser from yesteryear.') *Cocteau Twins: 'Wax And Wane (LP-Garlands)' (4AD) :(JP: 'Thirteen years ago, when that came out, I wouldn't have dared do a programme without playing a track from it.') *Fall: 'Glam Racket/Star (2xLP-The Twenty-Seven Points)' (Permanent) *Nonplace Urban Field: 'Nuf Luf (CD-Nuf Said)' (Incoming!) *Link Wray & His Wray Men: 'Ace Of Spades (7")' (Norton) *Spare Snare: 'Bugs (Goodbye Jan) (7")' (Love Train) *Panasonic: 'Levytela (12"-Four Tracks From The Album "Vakio")' (Blast First) *Butch Paulson: 'Man From Mars (Compilation LP-Universe Rocketin')' (ORB) *Rude Bwoy Monty: 'Warp 9 Mr Zulu (12")' (Frontline) *Santo & Johnny: 'Sleep Walk (7")' (Canadian-American) *Further: 'Insight (Compilation CD-Means To An End - The Music Of Joy Division)' (Hut) *Cleaners From Venus: 'Follow The Plough (LP-Going To England)' (Ammunition Communication) *Pablo Lubadika ft. Diblo Dibala: 'Mazali Ku' File ;Name *Peel Show 1995-09-30 (BFBS) ;Length *01:53:16 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: BFBS Category: Carsten Tapes